Moving On
by inkpaperlove
Summary: After a year of Haley being dead, Hotch attempts to move on. Will it work or simply blow up in his face? And no... this isn't a romance between Hotch and Jack... they are just the two main characters.


***Author's Note: Hey its me (inkpaperlove), and I was flipping through some old Criminal Minds episode and started to watch the one where Haley got shot. Recently, Strauss said something about it making it to the one year mark so this is for Hotch in the hopes that he moves on D:***

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or JJ would still be on it…..****

_"So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family, that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty." ~Haniel Long (5x9)_

xxx

"Daddy?" Agent Aaron Hotchner looked up from his laptop to find his son Jack standing by his chair. The five-year-old looked comical with his ruffled hair and baggy footy pajamas.

"Yeah Jack?" Hotch kneeled to be face to face with his son.

"I miss Mommy," he whimpered, his soft face contorting with sorrow.

"I miss her too," Aaron admitted, hugging the tears away.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"One, then off to bed," the agent smiled, planting a quick kiss on Jack's forehead. Jack, his son… or savior, depending on the way that you look at it. He was funny that way, one moment in the bleak past the other dancing into the future. Aaron yearned to be that way as well, to erase the worry lines etched into his forehead and enjoy some hakuna matata himself. Next to his laptop was a framed photo of the three of them, the last photo before the divorce, before the funeral. Jack was only two, his new polo stained by his summer popsicle. Haley was grinning, her bikini straps poking out underneath her tank top. The there was Hotch, holding an inflatable pool ring that he had just finished blowing up. They were all blissfully happy and slightly sunburnt.

"Night Daddy," Jack poked his head into the door, Oreo crumbs stuck to his lips.

"Goodnight Kiddo," Hotch watched Jack tiptoe up the stairs before hiding the photo in his desk, there were far too many painful memories.

xxx

Her name was Kim Karrer, but these last three weeks she has been simply known as "The Babysitter". To say that she was merely pretty would be an understatement, but there was something about her that made Hotch ache inside, something that reminded him of Haley. She was average height, slim build, with a splash of freckles over the bridge of her nose and curly red hair. Her dark eyes were often lined with gold eyeliner, and she was prone to wearing striped sweaters and dark skinny jeans. Aaron would come home from a long day of work to find the two of them rolling around and playing in the living room. But it wasn't until he came home to find them playing house did he really stop and watch them. Kim was serving Jack Oreos and milk while he called her… Mommy. The word seemed to plummet out of the sky and hit Hotch straight in the chest. Of course Kim didn't know about Haley, she probably just assumed that Aaron was divorced and his ex-wife was out there somewhere. He himself stood gaping at the door, and it wasn't long before Kim noticed.

"Hello Mr. Hotchner," she greeted warmly, extending her hand and nodding politely.

"Good evening," he took her hand and firmly shook it one…two…three times.

Jack yawned, "Night Daddy," then stumbled off to bed.

"You've made quite the impression on Jack," Aaron stepped closer to Kim, his heart pounding.

"He's a really great kid, makes me wish I had one of my own," she admitted, her pale face flushing pink.

"You're not married?" he marveled, her delicate beauty, going from her wide eyes, to the gentle slopes of her lips.

"Nah," she grinned, "but I do have a boyfriend."

"Oh…" awkward silence filled the air. _What are you doing? Just leave the poor girl to the rest of her life._

"Just kidding," she laughed, "I tell that to guys to prevent them from giving me elevator eyes."

"Elevator eyes?" Hotch was taken back. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You know checking me out…" Her eyes flickered to the floor. _Shit, was it really that obvious?_

"Well then I guess this is good-night," Hotch suddenly felt uncomfortable by her stares. He shifted giving her an optical view of the front door.

"No…" she breathed. Suddenly she was close to him, far too close. He could feel her chest against his, and then he could count the freckles on her nose, could see the anticipation in her eyes. The kiss was short, gentle, and beautiful.

"Now its good-night," she whispered, before disappearing out the front door.

***AN: Idk guys, should I add more or just leave it as is? Please RATE and tell me :D* **


End file.
